Aerial Roommates
by Feedies
Summary: I was so sleepy when I created this.. Anyway, enjoy! (Summary Divider) Skarmory (Samaba)'s sister, a Swellow (Armaza) comes to live in his apartment complex. Once she arrives, she meets Samaba's friend, a Talonflame (Onima), that she has to share a room with. Onima soon gets attached to Armaza, creating more than a friendly friendship.
1. Let's Get Our Lesbian On!

Swellow (Armaza) was flying for about an hour to land at the tree apartment. The reason she moved was that there a great aerial field and the same workplace she and her brother wanted to work at, and it was all by the tree apartment. She was excited about staying by her brother, a Skarmory (Samaba) after all these years. However, she had to stay by Skarmory's friend (Onima), the Talonflame accepted the offer for her to stay. Once she heard the news, Armaza instantly packed up and headed off to her new area.

(Armaza finally arrives at the apartment)

Onami walked off to a restaurant, but she spied Armaza. She flew up to say hello, however, Armaza wasn't paying attention, thus making them collide against each other. After they fell onto the grass, they felt okay. After their fall, "Hey, weren't you supposed to come here tomorrow..?" Onima questioned, rubbing her head. "Nah, I wanted to visit and see my brother and you..!" Armaza delightfully replied, standing up and heaved her bags. Onami had to cancel the restaurant reservation and both Onami and Armaza entered the apartment. They both had a conversation about the area, walking through flights of stairs before arriving at Onami's room.

They both entered the rooms, Onami showed which room did what, after the walk through, Armaza unloaded her baggages in her room and headed up to Onami. "Just wanted to say, I appreciate you for letting me stay here..!" thanked Armaza, hugging her. Onami was startled by the hug, but she still accepted it. "Maybe she won't be so bad.." Onami thought. While they were hugging, Armaza told herself, "She is very warm, it's.. soothing..". It was getting late anyway, so they started to get ready for bed.

On their first night, Armaza came into Onami's room saying that she was scared, and wanting to sleep by her. Onami accepted, as she let her sleep for the night. The next morning, Onami noticed that Armaza had been blushing around her all day, also acting strange around her. Meanwhile, on the second night, Armaza heard Onami moan her name around midnight, making her feel odd, so she tried to cuddle around Onami for the rest of the night. Onami did notice however, and laid her arms around her..

(Three Days Later..)

Armaza and Onami were both roosting and watching TV on the couch, eating apples. They heard an unfamiliar knock on the door, Armaza lightly flying to get the door. "Hello hello..!" Samaba bubbled, making Armaza and Onami greeting him. Armaza quickly left the room and headed out to the stairs, saying, "I need to get something real quick." Armaza said, going into the stairs. Samaba soon winged his way to the living room.

"Hey Samaba." Onami sighed, making Samaba suspicious. "Anything wrong? Has my sister upset you..?" Samaba worried, trying to comfort her. "No no, it's something very different..". There was a brief pause of silence. "I..I kinda like her.." she cooed, blushing. "Oh, well, everyone likes someone at one point in their life.." Samaba implied. "It's not like that..! I do.. umm.. l-love her.." Onami blurted, causing Samaba to stay quiet.

"Oh? So you have feelings torwards my sister, huh?" he asked, Onami nodded soon after. "Well, don't let yourself waiting, show Armaza how you feel about her.." Samaba told, getting up from the couch. "I'm baack!" Armaza marveled, holding peaches in her wings. She quickly said "Hello" to Samaba and gave the peaches to the trio. After they finished up their peaches, Samaba soon flew up slightly and said, "I have to go now, I'll come back soon!" He chortled, flying through the exit. But, before Samaba left, he gestured Onami to show her feelings for Armaza.

(Later That Night..)

Armaza was already in a trance and roosting happily by Onami, again. However, Onami stood awake, thinking of ideas on how to show Armaza how she cared about her. But, the unthinkable happens, Onami carefully flew above Armaza, and began to put her beak onto Armaza's. Once they touched, Onami slowly put her tongue in Armaza's mouth, kissing her. This felt wrong on so many levels for Onami, but it felt good.. "Mmmnn.." Armaza cooed, her wings wandering around Onami. "..!" Onami reflected, regretting her decisions. She quickly opened Armaza's wings, and squirmed out of her grip, quickfully panicking by Armaza. She had looked down and quickly noticed that she was aroused, as her nether regions were slightly moist, "Frick." she whispered to herself. She tried to dry herself off with the blanket then forced herself to sleep.

Next morning, Onami was still regretting her decisions and sat by Armaza for breakfast. Armaza soon said, "I had a weird dream last night, it was like me and you doing st-" Onami soon blushed and interrupted, "I-I'm sorry..". "Sorry for what?" Armaza replied. "Wait, she didn't know about this?" Armaza thought to herself.". "Oh.. oh nothing." she said. A little into the afternoon, Samaba soon came in, asking Armaza to fly with him, and she accepted. Armaza grabbed her items and walked out the door, saying goodbye. Once they were gone, Onami suddenly had thoughts of Armaza playing naughty on her, making her feeling insane.

Soon, she figured out a way to relieve the insanity she had, by starting to play with herself, she started slowly, putting her wing brushing against her vargina. Once it was moist, she started to thrust her wing inside her. Since she hasn't sharpened them, it didn't hurt. It started to make her feel warm inside and out, quite normal for a Fire-Type. Onami started to go faster and moaned, slurring her thoughts. She thrusted continuously, until reached her peak, unleashing a little river of fluids from her. She sighed pleasurably, then starting to clean up her mess. After she did, Onami did have enough confidence to show her how she truly felt.

Thirty minutes came by, and Onami started to hear Samaba and Armaza unlocking the door. Once the door opened, Samaba delightfully exclaimed, "Thanks for flying with me..!" as Armaza closed the door, smiling. She flew down the hallway, and right by the exit, Onami dived for her, pinning her softly to the carpet..

They tumbled around, Onami ending up on top of Armaza. "Hey..! W-what was tha-" Armaza hollered before Onami lowering her head to kiss her. Onami found a bit of space of Armaza's beak and used her tongue to squirm inside, once it did, it started to dominate Armaza's mouth. At that point, both of them were lost in reality, lust around them. Their mouths separated, leaving a line of saliva between them. "W-wow.." Armaza stuttered, regaining her reality.

"That isn't all.." Onami continued, lowering herself to Armaza's private region. She used her tongue to lick it, causing Armaza to moan. Onami reached in deeper, lapping up the juices that were released from Armaza's womanhood. "A-augh.. I-I'm a-about to c-" was all that the Swellow said before discharging her juices all over the Talonflame's face. Onami licked as best as she can,"It tastes a little umani.." she thought. After, she flipped herself backwards, making her vargina facing Armaza's beak.

"O-oh wow.." Armaza hesitated, slightly tired from the orgasm. She concentrated again and used her tongue to fondle with Onami's vargina. Onami started to pant faster once Armaza started to lick quickly. "This smells and tastes a little sweet, but yet spicy.. Probably a normal characteristic for these types of Pokemon.." Armaza thought, going deeper with her tongue. The Talonflame was about to have her second orgasm today, but she wanted Onami to go second first. So, she plunged her beak farther than she normally would, and started tease the folds with her beak, causing the Swellow to dramatically slow down, and made Armaza to yet, have a second orgasm, onto Onami.

"What w-was t-that for..?" Armaza stuttered between pants. "Just because.." Onami teased, smirking at Armaza. "Well, in case you haven't noticed.. I can do THIS." Armaza cackled, flipped her around, and shoved her talons down into Onami's vargina..! "AUUGH!" Onami screamed, trying to resist the pain. But, she couldn't. She didn't want to stop either, because it felt so good. Armaza started to go faster with insane speed, making Onami to scream louder, but was soon covered by the Swellow's wing, muffling her. Lastly, Armaza hit the last stage, both with tons of force and insane speed, making it impossible for Onami not to moan loudly. "I-I'M GONNA- AUGH!" Onami screamed, forcefully discharging her juices everywhere. It took around half a minute to stop, and Onami started to gain more consciousness.

Armaza tried to lick all the fluids discharged, but she couldn't have it all. So, she glazed at the Talonflame, kissing her once more, letting Onami taste her own nectar. Once they were done, they rested on top of each other, due to the high exhaustion. They began to cuddle each other, in their fully-matted feathers.

(2 Hours Later..)

They woke up, looking around and then onto each other. "So.. about three days ago, why were you blushing at me everywhere..?" Onami questioner, trying to get up. "Oh that.. you w-were calling my name, so I woke up. I tried to w-wake you up, but when I turned your blankets over, you were rubbing your nether regions and moaning my name.." Armaza replied, causing Onami to severely blush. "O-oh, I'm so sorry a-about that.." Onami said, shaming herself. "Don't be sorry, look at us now..!" Armaza joked, soon after both of them were laughing.

After the joke, they went back to laying down. Before Armaza went back to slumber, she reminded herself, "I will love my new partner as much I admire this city..". Then, they started to cuddle, Onami keeping them both warm, helping them to go back to.. sleep..


	2. Skarmory, My Man!

**Reader's Notes: I decided to continue it. I thought writing a three some was hard, but turns out I was wrong. Enjoy with the story..!**

 **(Runs Off Into The Distance.)**

 **Skarmory x Talonflame x Swellow**

After the girls had their fun, they both cleaned themselves and headed off to Samaba's apartment. "Hey, do you think Samaba will notice that we did this?" Armaza asked, drying herself off. "I don't think so, but.." Onami leaned closer, forcing a kiss onto Armazu, she was shocked by it, but with all the events happening lately, she accepted it. Armazu opened her mouth a little, letting Onami's tongue squirm inside. They both closed their eyes in ecstasy, until they released their mouth, gasping for air.

"Ready for another round?" Onami's smirked, and Armazu nodded. This time though, Armazu lightly kissed her neck and then her lower regions, finally arriving at Onami's vargina, slightly wetter than last time. She started to lick and lightly chew it, causing Onami to moan in ecstasy. Armaza expected the spicy flavor, so she started to go deeper, slurping the juices from Onami's private. "T-trying to go deeper, hm?" Onami questioned, her legs visibly shaking. Armaza didn't answer, but Onami took it as a yes and she continued, "Well, I hope you enjoy this-". She reached her wing onto Armaza's head and pushed it further down. "I-I'm close.." Onami muttered, and Armaza braced for herself. Then, the wave of pleasure hit Onami like a tsunami, her fluids squirting all over Armaza's beak and her face. "My, you released a lot.." Armaza teased, then kissed her passionately. When they separate, they heard a knock on the door. "Hello..?" The voice said, frightening the two females. They quickly hid their privates, and Onami opened the door.

Once she opened the door, they were greeted by Samaba, soon after, Armaza and Onami invited him to their apartment, so he accepted. "So, what did you do yesterday? I tried to call but no one picked up." he said worryingly. Armaza lied that they were watching a movie, and the speakers were loud so they couldn't hear. When Samaba came in, he slowly noticed there was something on the walls, some sort of clear liquids on it. He then asked, "What did you do here, the walls are a mess..", pointing with his claws. Armaza and Onami both looked at each other, and then glared at the tall Skarmory, saying, "You wouldn't understand..".

The three talked about ever changing topics, from why Charizard isn't a dragon to about which bird seed is the best. After an hour, they started to watch a horror movie. The three was staring at the screen, eating popcorn. Until the monster came out, they were waiting for the big scare. Onami was hugging Armaza really tight, Samaba was covering his eyes with his wings, and Armaza was grasping Samaba's leg. Thankfully, the movie calmed down and they all decided to watch another. However, there was no rental movies around them. So, Onami decided to go out and get a movie for them to watch. She said bye to Onami and Samaba, closing the door and flying away.

Samaba eventually got bored and asked her sister, "What do you want to do to pass the time..?". She replied, "Oh, nothing, unless.." Armaza pinned Samaba lightly to the couch. "H-hey! Get off!" he pled, trying to loosen her grip. "No no, we're playing a game.." she grinned delightfully. She leaned closer, nuzzling her beak with his, and began kissing him. "..!" Samaba thought in a haze, his tongue being swirled around with her sister's. When they released, Samaba exclaimed, "What was that for..?!". "You seem to have enjoyed it.." Armaza smirked, but her brother shook his head.

"Don't deny it.. You got.. this..!" she held up his member. Even though Samaba's outer skin was full of metal, it didn't mean that his private was. Technically, his member was actually comfortable to grab hold with and.. it was decently warm. "My, that's a big one you possess.." Armaza admitted. Samaba blushed in embarrassment, trying to flail. "How cute." she chirped, then began licking his member. "A-ah.." Samaba panted slightly, trying to suppress a moan. "Not going out easily?" Armaza whispered. Then, she tried to put the whole thing on her mouth, only reaching the middle. "D-dang.. I n-never knew I had a sister t-that incests.." Samaba sighed pleasurably, trying to hold in. Armaza giggled a little in the inside, and still continued, only faster. A few minutes came by, and the Skarmory couldn't handle it, so he released his semen over Armaza's feathered body. Once it was over, the Swellow's mouth and body. Once it stopped, "Enjoying it?" Armaza questioned, Samaba lightly nodded.

They were about to fully take it to the next level. Until, a familiar voice came from the door, "Trying to have fun, are you?". The siblings lifted their heads, it was Onami. She glared at Armaza with lust, and Armaza understood it. She took a step closer to the siblings then lifted Samaba's beak, kissing him in the process. "Oh my gawd, Oh my gawd, Oh my gawd..!" he squawked in his mind, causing him to be erect, yet again. "Ready for Round 2?" Armaza cooed to Samaba, he didn't answer but the two females took it as a yes.

The two females both slowly went down Samaba's metal self and arrived at his member, they both licked it lightly. Samaba couldn't believe what he was looking down to, he was getting laid by two females. Onami and Armaza decided to lick faster, "Holy Arceus.." he mumbled in ecstasy, his mind blurred. Onami wanted to take the stand and decided to begin sucking it, and Armaza went down to lick his balls. Samaba was in a whole lot of pleasure, it was a little too much pleasure. Until, the pleasure had to end, causing him to ejactulate. He released a little too much, overfilling Onami's mouth, then dropping down onto Armaza's beak.

"Now, since that's out the the way, it's our turn.." Onami said, then licking around her beak again. "Y-your turn..?" Samaba stuttered slightly. Armaza and Onami whispered to each other then looked at the Skarmory, smirking. Onami stood up and placed her very wet vargina above Samaba's mouth, and Armaza positioned hers over his member. Armaza started early, slamming her posterior against Samaba's torso, radiating pain. "Tight.." he thought to himself, slightly humping into Armaza. "Hey, don't leave me hanging..!" Onami whined, looking down on him. Samaba started licking her vargina, making her pant a little. Then, he decided to go a little deeper with his tongue. "So warm and wet.. Yet mildly spicy.." he whispered inside, yet his other half of his brain was too caught up with his sister's.

Around 5 minutes later, Onami was the first to release, forcing Samaba to drink most of her fluids. He squirmed his beak out of Onami's vargina, and took a peek of what was going on, he saw Onami passionately kissing Armaza and Onami's wing thrusting in and out of his sister's vargina. Two minutes later, Onami's thrusting made Armaza reach her climax, her walls tightening his member, while she left a long pleasurable moan. Her juices spurted out, covering most of Samaba's body, beak, and the lower regions of Onami's legs. Her wave of orgasm made Samaba pushed over the edge, discharging his sperm inside Armaza, causing the two siblings to moan in ecstasy. "A-ahh.." the two panted, then kissing one another.

"That was very satisfying.." Onami trilled, getting up from Samaba's beak, until she realized that her friends were sleeping, Samaba's member inside her, and from their legs and up a mess. Onami smiled, getting up from the sofa, then heading herself for a wash.

(8 Hours Later..)

Armaza was rubbing her eyes with her wing, waking up from her slumber. When she woke up, she noticed that her brother and Onami was gone, and she was the only one. She saw that her feathers were dirty and also sticky. "Hello..? Samaba? Onami?" she called out, getting up from the sofa and wandering around. She went through the whole apartment, no one in her view. She decided to go to Samaba's apartment, when she went in, she saw light from under the kitchen door.

She crept to the door, slowly sliding the door away. Once it was opened, she was quickly noticed by Samaba. "Hey sis." he said, grabbing a cup of milk and giving it to her. "Thanks." she said, grasping the milk and slowly drank it. "Where's Onami?" Armaza questioned, putting her glass away. "I think she said she would get some toys nearby, but that was the only thing I heard before she closed the door. "How about me?" she continued. "Oh, you were in such a trance. We tried waking you, but you wouldn't budge. I said that you had a little too much fun.." Samaba answered, then they both giggled. After they finished, Armaza said with worry in her voice, "Do you think Mom and Dad will know..?". "Nah, I hardly doubt it. Besides, we're a whole region away..!". Samaba replied excitedly.

"Anyways, thanks for letting me stay here..! I love my friends and family, well in a different way.." she smirked, sitting down by Samaba. "No problem..! Also.. while we wait for Onami-" Samaba took a pause, then continued, "Wanna have some fun?" Armaza gladly nodded. Samaba carried Armaza and went into the guest room, playing with one another..


End file.
